


Draw Your Desire

by plant_boi_potter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Harry, Cross-Generation Relationship, Desk Sex, Detention, Frottage, Gay Sex, Grinding, Harry failing DADA, Harry likes calling Lupin 'Professor', Harry's a cocky shit, Harry's notebooks are full of Remus doodles/drawings, Hickies, If You Squint - Freeform, Lupin hates Harry's methods of organisation, M/M, Professor Lupin - Freeform, Slight James mention, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Remus, Virgin Harry, a little bit of an art kink?, age gap, angsty, dada, harry is an artist, mild dirty talk, school uniform fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-26 03:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plant_boi_potter/pseuds/plant_boi_potter
Summary: Harry is failing DADA classes, Professor Lupin schedules an after-school appointment to find out why. He ends up going through a folder labelled "Mr Lupin" thinking he'll find unfinished essays. Soon he happens upon some drawings. They start in the margin as small doodles and end up as A4 sketches. They get slowly more suggestive as he goes through. He ends up dismissing Harry so he can jack off and Harry ends up hanging around outside; waiting for his folder back. He hears things and smut ensues.





	1. Professor?

**Author's Note:**

> If you want a part 2 please for the love of god comment! Thank you! I hope this wasn't too bad!

The silence stretched between them for what seemed like an age, it mingled between the desks as Harry finally looked up from where he had been twisting his hands underneath the desk. He left them tangled in his robes as he lulled in and out of empty daydreams.  
"Do you know why I'm choosing to keep you behind Harry?"  
He jumped at the sound of his name. The constant hush of the room for the past 50 minutes seemed to have had a numbing effect on him. Professor Lupin had seemed to have dismissed everyone early because when Harry refocused his eyes there was no one else in the room, beside himself and the Professor. He flipped his slightly wavy, black fringe out of his eyes so he could see properly.  
"No." Harry shrugged. His eyes, a deep juniper, trained themselves on Lupin for the first time since he'd entered the classroom.  
Trying, awkwardly, to seem at ease, he shifted into a more comfortable position, his back straighter, ankles uncrossed.  
"No...Professor Lupin" Harry corrected himself quickly.  
The older man across the room raised an eyebrow in Harry's direction. This was his best friends son, he reminded himself sharply. Not just because he had to treat him as an equal to every other student at Hogwarts, but because the room seemed suddenly warm that his collar had started sticking to the back of his neck. He fingered his tie, swiftly adjusting his stance so his slacks weren't so tight.  
"Uh. Professor, why am I still here?"  
Lupin strolled airily toward his desk. He sifted through a few papers for a while whilst Harry shuffled around in his seat, waiting apprehensively.  
"This." Apparently, the Professor had been triumphant in his minimal search.  
Harry was almost certain of why he'd been kept behind, but he didn't want to voice his concerns for fear of his tongue glueing to the roof of his mouth. He loved his Defence Against the Dark Arts classes, and Lupin was an amazing Professor, he was patient and kind and heartfelt... Harry felt himself slipping into a dream again.  
That was the problem you see, since the third year, Harry had been enthralled with Remus Lupin, less his professor and more his mentor and guide. Once he'd turned sixteen his feelings started growing stronger, more lustful. A twinge of unease made Harry's stomach flip over as Remus drew closer to his desk, clutching a small stack of paper.  
Looking down, he pretended to study them intently. Glancing over each, Harry let out a small sigh of relief. They were all of his previous tests and homework assignments. He wasn't sure how far back they went but he cringed at how bad he was failing now.  
Remus bent over the desk in front of him. The brunette's hair ghosted an inch above Harry's forehead and Harry barely reigned in a full-bodied shiver. He'd been physically close to Lupin in the past, but it wasn't as often anymore. He had less time, Harry supposed.  
"So Harry. Do you have any idea why I've kept you behind?"  
"You didn't keep me behind, you let everyone else go early." A sullen tone had suddenly crept into his voice.  
Harry was known to be serpent-tongued with many teachers but Remus was rarely someone he took his anguish out on. It surprised even him. His outburst led him to bite back the word 'sorry' and settle for defiantly crossing his arms over his chest instead. Although, it didn't make much of an impression, guilty or otherwise, considering his robes dwarfed his smallish frame.  
Remus tutted. "Always more like James than the last time", he mentioned carelessly under his breath.  
"What?"  
Clearing his throat, Remus ignored Harry's question and proceeded to the task at hand. "You're a brilliant wizard, Harry. but your work seems to have gone downhill in the past couple of years. Would you mind telling me what brought that on?"  
Harry debated whether telling the truth would work out for him. He decided against it, deciding on a believable half-truth instead. "I guess I'm focusing more on my artistry..." He trailed off.  
Indeed there were minimalistic drawings up and down the margins of some earlier essays. As they went down the line of work, up to his DADA O.W.L and beyond, the designs became more intricate and they took up more of the page.  
"The thing is, they're actually really good." Harry's face lit up at the praise. "But they aren't going to help you in your Defence N.E.W.T."  
"The N.E.W.Ts are ages away Professor!" Harry's hard voice from before had been replaced with a whine.  
"No. They aren't". Remus gathered the papers up and returned to his desk, depositing them into a desk drawer, before returning to his previous position, hovering over Harry, arms spread on the desk in front of him. "Six months".  
"Yes Professor... can I go?"  
That damn eyebrow again. Harry rushed for a reason. "If I've only got six months to get ready for my N.E.W.Ts, I need to study".  
"You could study here like you were supposed to in class".  
A small smile tugged at the corner of Harry's mouth. "With all due respect Professor, I have other classes to study for."  
Remus ran his hand through his touselled hair. All of a sudden he looked tired, older. "You may leave".  
Harry was almost out of the door, his homework and an unlabelled folder under his arm.  
"Accio Harry's folder." Harry looked at Lupin quizzically. The shock of his folder being jerked from under his arm was enough for him not to register the wandless magic he'd just observed.  
"Sorry." Remus waved a dismissive hand. "Would you mind if I took a look?"  
Harry dithered in the doorway for a long minute. "How'd you know?"  
"How did I know what?"  
"That my art's in that one?"  
"Harry you don't file anything". The exasperated emphasis of the last word showed Lupin's disdain for Harry's filing techniques.  
Blushing, Harry nodded, fleeing the room.  
Little did Remus realise the reason for Harry's leave had everything to do with the way he'd run his hands down his trousers throughout the lesson and the way he'd pulled his hand through his hair.  
There was just something about him. He was so commanding that the bulge in Harry's robes wasn't leaving him.  
As soon as the door shut, he fled to his rooms, shedding the extra weight of his robes as he went.  
He'd pick them up later.

*** 

Remus sat at his desk and took the drawings out carefully. He thumbed through the some of the first hyper-realistic drawings, admiring the artistic prowess in each. About halfway through, he let an audible gasp slip, before clamping his mouth shut. There was a pencil sketch of a shirtless man. Granted the drawing was very well done but it did seem... inappropriate for a teacher to be viewing. Quickly he scanned through the rest. While the drawings got exponentially more realistic, the men became more familiar. By the time Remus got the last few sheaves of paper, he couldn't deny they were drawn in his likeness. The muscle definition may have been flattering, but everything else was accurate, down to his light scarring and permanent five-o-clock shadow.  
He ran his hands over the images laid before him, noticing the time and detail that must have gone into them, the individual dots and the minimal curve of the hipbone.  
Within seconds Remus' hand found his semi-hard cock and he was palming himself through his slacks, which all of a sudden seemed a little too tight. His erection stretching the fabric too tight. He felt encased. Two nimble fingers popped the button easily. As his left hand fondled his balls, his right flicked a lazy silencing charm over his classroom.  
Remus was thrusting steadily into his hand when he was interrupted by a loud, urgent knock on the door.  
Quickly pushing his hard cock into his pants, Remus hastened to answer, making sure his lower half was out of view. He cracked the door open to be met with a very flushed Harry Potter.  
"Hello, Professor," Harry had almost squeaked the last word and for some reason, it sent shivers down Lupin's spine.  
"Is it urgent Harry?" His breath hitched.  
"I don't suppose you've started looking through my, uh, portfolio yet?" Harry had been halfway up the stairs to the third floor when he'd realised his mistake. The Professor was probably going to kill him, and that was the best outcome.  
"I have actually..." Remus thought for a moment before throwing every caution possible to the wind. "I'd like you to come inside so we can discuss your... interesting choice of model."  
Harry blushed even harder as he scurried inside.  
"I'm so sorry Sir, I really am. I didn't mean for you to see..." Harry trailed off when he felt the Professors hot breath on his ear.  
"On the contrary." Remus smiled into the younger man's hair as he felt Harry shiver under him. "I thought they were quite good."  
Harry was suddenly thankful he'd dropped his robes in the hall.  
Harry let out a gasp as Lupin's hard member pressed against the cleft of his ass. "Professor Lupin". Harry was trying to sound defiant but it came out as a whine as he ground back into Lupin without thinking. 

***

Harry had already shed his trousers when he was pulled into Lupin by his tie.  
"Keep this on", the gravelley voice of Harry's professor went straight to his dick as they kissed passionately. Their tongues fought for dominance until Harry relented, letting Remus probe the inside of his mouth as his hand settled in his messy black locks.  
Lupin pulled Harry by the hair so his neck was exposed. Lupin whispered as his lips grazed over the delicate, exposed flesh. "I bet you'd love me to bruise this pretty skin. Show everyone you're taken by me?"  
Harry moaned as Lupin started sucking and biting just above his collar. "What if someone sees? What do I tell them?"  
"You tell them how good you were fucked tonight".  
"You'll fuck me?" Harry rutted as Remus leaned back easily, catching Harry off guard.  
Harry whined, needing the intense friction through his boxers to keep him satisfied.  
"Come and bend over my desk." Harry felt a sharp slap on his behind as he struggled to comply, caught up in his own delirium. He seemed to float over to the desk and was only brought to his senses when a cool breeze rushed over his now exposed cheeks.  
Lupin had taken his boxers down for him while he'd positioned himself over the desk. "I'd hold on if I was you". Harry felt slicked fingers ghosting over his hole as he placed his fingers over the desk, gripping the other side delicately. Lupin laughed quietly as he watched Harry push his ass out. He felt very empty, compared to the last few days.  
"You look nicely stretched for a virgin". Lupin teased as he eased a finger slowly into Harry, letting him relax before pulling out again.  
"How do you..."  
"I'm your professor Harry, I know everything." Truthfully, Remus hadn't any idea whether he was or not but this confirmation aroused him even more - if that were possible.  
He undid his trousers, releasing some of the tension in his lower abdomen. Remus continued his spiel of raucous, one-sided conversation as he sunk another finger into Harry's waiting hole. "How much do you want me, Harry?"  
"A lot, sir."  
Scissoring his fingers apart wasn't a huge effort, thankfully, even with Harry's tightness.  
"Show me." Lupin had barely gotten a third finger past Harry's rim before Harry started pushing back on him.  
"More."  
With that Lupin pulled his fingers out altogether and, once again, Harry let out a high pitch whine.  
"Please professor. I need..."  
"Mmm, use your words, Harry." Lupin soothed as Harry struggled with his coherency.  
"Please fuck me, please".  
While Harry was begging, Remus silently pleasured his cock with lube, before slowly pushing into the writhing boy beneath him.  
The first couple of minutes was very painful for Harry. He just felt so full. He was thankful Remus didn't rush, or his legs would have given out beneath him.  
"May I move?" Just the sound of Remus' voice gave Harry goosebumps.  
He nodded mutely.  
Remus started by using slow, even strokes, letting Harry get used to the sensation.  
"Please," Harry whispered. "Please, I need more, fuck me harder."  
Remus smirked behind Harry's back.  
"Are you sure?" His voice lowered in pitch as his thrusts sped up ever so slightly. "Do you want me to tear you in two? Because, if so, I'll make it so you can't walk properly for a few days. Are you sure you want that Harry? To be fucked into oblivion? To be used like that?"  
"Yes." Harry was rutting again, a poor attempt at finding his prostate.  
Remus gently lifted Harry's leg, giving himself a better angle. And with that, he let go, grabbing onto Harry's hips hard enough to bruise. He grabbed Harry's cock and pumped before fucking into him mercilessly. Harry sobbed a little, the excessive pleasure coursing through him  
Within minutes they were both on the edge.  
"Do you want me to come inside you, Harry?"  
Harry nodded, his eyes lidded as he threw his head back in ecstasy.  
"Good boy. I'll only come under one condition."  
"I wanna make you come..." Harry mumbled almost incoherently.  
"Such a pretty boy for me." Lupin mused as his hand slid up and down Harry's shaft. "I want you to come all over my desk. Can you do that?"  
It was as if Harry had finally been given permission because ropes of come covered Remus' desk.  
Watching Harry pushed Lupin over the edge as he too came, murmuring sweet nothings in Harry's ear as he came down.

***

Harry grabbed his discarded clothing from different points of the room and hastily dressed.  
Remus tutted as he handed Harry his art folder.  
Harry took it unashamedly and grinned. "They weren't bad then?"  
"No... but they are very obscene Mr Potter."  
Harry's mouth hung open in an O shape. "Are you kidding me?!"  
Remus held up his hand. "No. So I expect you in my quarters Saturday to finish the rest of your detention"  
"Yes Professor Lupin," Harry drawled cockily.  
"And if you're late I'll find a punishment worthy of the tardiness." He reprimanded.  
"Trust me, sir. I can't wait".


	2. I Want You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's second detention is wrapped in a love previously unknown and Remus debates on towing the line out further than he has already. He makes his decision while staring at Harry's delectable mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is lovingly dedicated to @winterironlove and @WhatRagingFireShallFloodTheSoul. I hope it lives up to your expectations.

Shifting from one foot to another, Harry dithered outside of Lupin's room.   
His rooms were near the astronomy tower and Harry was almost happy to have arrived early. He was breathless, having jumped the last set of stairs before they carried him off to another part of the castle.   
The door swung open and Harry was confronted with a tired - but dressed, Remus Lupin. Remus eyed Harry and his bag slightly reproachfully before letting him inside.   
Dragging a rough hand over his freshly grown stubble, he stared at Harry intensely while trying, and failing to throw himself into the mode of strictness that came with unruly students.   
“I see you’ve come to complete the second half of your detention Mr. Potter”.   
Harry stood just inside the door as if awaiting instruction, eyes thinly veiled with false innocence. (Although the corner of his lips did quirk upwards at the use of his last name). Remus could see the mask slipping as Harry tapped his foot against the stone slabs and as his fingers twitched in anticipation over the straps of his bag. But still, Remus did not ask what made Harry act so. It was a change from his usual defiance and the Defence teacher wanted to bask in it for a little while longer. Harry was allowing him to have the upper hand without it being a battle. Because even though Remus would, inevitably win, Harry almost always made it hard on him. Unless he wanted something.   
"Before this goes any further, we need to talk." There was a sudden, heavy tension in the room. "I fear I have made some misjudgment's Harry. I only hope is that you can forgive me." Remus couldn't meet his eye. He thought about James and clasped his hands together solemnly. "I'm sorry Harry, your father..."  
Harry disliked that he could be read so easily, his ploy of innocence dropping so honestly that you could almost hear the mask hit the floor. "Damn my father." He said quietly. "I want you."  
Remus cleared his throat. "I asked you to turn up for detention Mr. Potter. Why pray tell, did you need your bag?" Remus tried to ignore the pool of arousal growing in his abdomen.  
“You asked me to turn up for detention. You didn’t say anything about what I was going to be doing - so I thought I might as well bring my own entertainment.” Harry dropped his bag. It landed at his feet, next to his scuffed jeans.   
Lupin swallowed thickly. He'd had a few days to mull it over, and he'd concluded that he'd acted in a ghastly manor and he needed to right it. But Harry did things to him that he couldn't explain. Made him feel things he hadn't felt in years...  
Harry had genuinely wanted to impress his tutor, (in some sort of gesture of gratitude), he supposed. He expressed as much to his professor. Lupin, however, saw the flaws in what Harry was trying, probably unintentionally to do. He wanted him as a lover.   
He'd gestured for Harry to take a seat, which Harry did so, jumping up onto the bed. His small frame meaning his feet didn't touch the carpet, so his legs were left swinging against the soft comforter.   
Lupin paced the length of his room, wringing his hands once before he started talking.   
Harry sat and listened patiently as his Professor gesticulated wildly. "...This isn't a relationship either of us can pursue, let alone successfully..."  
He paused, watching Harry's face morph into a sorrowful frown, his cheeks softening considerably, his eyes going glassy. Remus looked down into Harry's face, he traced the outline of his youthful features. He didn't want to give this up.   
"Unless, we take the proper precautions. And that starts with silencing charms."   
"Huh".  
Remus' demeanour had changed rapidly. Even Harry had picked up on it.  
Harry stared in awe at the wandless silencing spell, staring at Remus' hands as they deftly looped around the air, chapped lips whispering incantationas as he went.   
Just staring at Harry allowed feeling to surge through him. Remorse was the first to hit, but it was quickly overridden by infatuation, need, affection and an intense lust. He imagined Harry, curled up in the Gryffindor common room in the middle of the night his half finished drawings strewn across the sofa, bathed in pale moonlight, stroking himself to Lupin's pencilled likeness. And that's when he dropped all pretence. He didn't care about James. James might be gone but Harry was here, cheeks flushed and eyes bright. Harry was here. And Harry was his. 

*****

"Come here." Suddenly his mouth was on Harry's. The warm tongue darting out, wasting no time in enveloping his own. They fought for dominance for a while before Harry became too desperate to stop his hips rolling, canting into the fabric of his boxers.   
Within minutes, they were both undressed from the waist down. Remus leaned into Harry, gripping his shirt.   
"Off". His voice was low in Harry's ear, reverberating through him, the sound finally settling deep in his chest. Harry hastened to comply, fumbling slightly but Lupin slid the jumper over his head seamlessly.  
Laid before him was perfection, Harry Potter was on his back, legs spread wide. Remus knelt so he could get a better look at his tight, puckered hole. He started by dragging the flat of his tongue down Harry's length, paying extra attention to his balls before dipping lower, grazing over his arsehole. Warm, wet breath ghosted between his cheeks for a frustrating amount of time. Harry ground himself forward, trying to chase after the friction he so desperately craved.   
A long, guttural moan was pulled from deep within him as Remus focused on probing Harry's hole deeper.   
"I'm going to work three fingers into you. Once you're ready, you can fuck yourself on them. I want you to come untouched today." Remus mused.   
Harry nodded enthusiastically, the anticipation building in his stomach.   
"Can you do that Harry?" Remus had already eased one finger past Harry's slicked rim.   
Harry gasped a little at the intrusion before relaxing into the touch.   
"Do you need it Harry? Tell me how much you need my fingers inside you, how much you want to be filled with anything and everything."   
A second finger scissored him open, deft hands working to elicit forbidden moans from Harry.   
"Yes Professor." It came out almost slurred, he was in pure ecstasy. "I need another, sir, I can take it."  
Lupin smirked, adding a third finger.   
Harry felt the slight burn of being stretched, the ring of muscle squeezing tight against Lupin's exploratory fingers.   
"Do you want this Harry?"   
Harry nodded. "I want you." It was almost undetectable. Wolf senses had thier advantages.  
His hair was already starting to stick to his forehead as he pushed back against Lupin's fingers.   
"More. Please sir. Please. I want..." His begging was cut short when Remus brushed his prostate. "There. Oh god. Professor right there."   
Remus angled his fingers slightly, pressing them against the small bundle of nerves deep inside Harry.   
"Did I mention I love it when you call me professor?" He murmured, using his free hand to keep Harry in place while he came, in hot white spurts.   
Harry whined, feeling the loss, as Remus eased his fingers out of the younger boy.   
"I'm sorry I made such a mess professor." Harry's face was plastered with a cocky smirk but his eyes still shined with delirium as he sat up, leaning forward to wrap his mouth around Remus' come drenched fingers.   
"Thank you sir. "

*****

The boy was so beautiful, Remus realised, bringing himself back to the present. Harry had currently wriggled to the end of the bed, his hands behind his back, gripping the comforter lightly in each fist.   
Remus took his face in his hands, chin caught between his thumb and forefinger. He kissed him, soft and deep before drawing back.  
"What's in your bag sweetheart." He said it softly, as if his normal speaking voice would have startled Harry.   
Maybe Remus was just worried he'd leave him like everyone else had.   
Harry squirmed slightly at the interrogation. "My art stuff". He mumbled. "I wanted to draw you again."  
Remus promised himself faithfully he'd take care of this one.


End file.
